


一块怀表

by Evonlich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Great Patriot War, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonlich/pseuds/Evonlich
Summary: 在库尔斯克会战战火的间歇，伊利亚给他的战友展示了一块他的好同志阿列克谢送给他的怀表





	一块怀表

**Author's Note:**

> 苏苏几乎是我的oc了到底怎么打tag啊！（半恼）  
> 白雪花楸是真的

胜利日快乐，愿和平永存。

——

早上好，同志。昨夜睡得好吗？……我？我睡得不太好，泥水老往靴子里灌，汗衫都没干过，也不知道是夜里的潮气，汗水还是血水。……谢谢您的关心，同志，只是擦伤嘛，已经好得差不多了。理论上来说我应该在医疗站多待一段时间。……我受不了那个地方，打了个报告就逃回前线了。……为什么？战士们的呻吟比炮火声让人压抑痛苦多了。干脆来个痛快的吧。……这话当然是玩笑话，谁不愿活下去呢。肺叶在空气中翕张，也是为了活下去啊。……

昨天傍晚的雨干不了，林地里总弥漫着一股腐烂的臭气。还有夜莺在唱歌，就像战争从来没有存在在地球上一样。尸体吓跑了一切生灵，但只要炮声停了下来，鸟儿就要唱歌。见鬼去！她们在唱，我是自由的，我就应该唱歌，这符合我的心意，瞧我的羽毛多么漂亮。这就是屠格涅夫的夜莺，奥廖尔的夜莺，库尔斯克的夜莺。这里曾是王侯将相的行宫猎场，现在是工人阶级为了保卫祖国流血的光荣之地。……别把我称作知识分子！拿笔杆子不比开拖拉机高明，反而显得一无是处。特别是现在，瞧瞧拖拉机厂的同志们……

但您猜猜，我们现在踩着的这片土地，未来会不会又建起一座幸福的，属于人民的城市？……要幸福，当然，城市会在和平的土地上拔地而起，就像冉冉升起的太阳。……太阳现在显得疲惫而厌倦，但是明天呢？……

刚刚才谈到夜莺，这又是什么声音？丧钟还是晨祷钟？……也对，天要亮了，那里离前线那么近，丧钟多不吉利，怎么说那也是俄罗斯的教堂嘛。……您说得不错，就像一首歌。……我记得，我曾站在斯摩棱斯克空旷的街头，听见远远的传来丧钟声，一下一下地砸在我的身上。……基本是祷钟？好吧，也是，如果要为了每个死去的人敲钟，能把那钟敲瘪，教士的手敲断的。……革命后教堂的钟声就少了，虽然说吧，我更爱听工厂的汽笛，奏着劳动的欢歌。可这是战争，总会有人需要这样那样的精神支撑。……

您是教徒？……我不评判您。毕竟，这是战争啊（不排除如果在和平时期我会狠狠地教训您一顿）。这还是个顶漂亮的小银十字。我也不是不能理解，我也带着类似的东西。……管它叫护身符？罢了，那就祝愿您的上帝保佑您，也愿我的信仰护佑我。……您有您的小十字，我也有我的……不是党章也不是宣言，是一块怀表。……好啦，我也没有指责您对革命不忠诚的意思。……那是您的母亲给的，……您的母亲！……您该怎么做就怎么做吧，不用因为我而拘束。您吻它吧，祝福它吧。……它会，呃，祝福您的。……

算啦，来吸一口烟吧，我这里还有多余的烟叶子。……我家姑娘寄给我的，我妹妹。她曾经强烈反对我抽烟喝酒，可是这是战争，没有烟怎么行。我对她开玩笑，说我的神经有一半是烟丝搭的了。……她现在是一名军工厂的工人，生产子弹，可我一直希望她读完大学。……虽然她从不为了缺衣少食抱怨，但我知道那是什么样的日子……您说，战争时期，一个姑娘家的，独自在后方多不容易啊。……

我应该给您看看她的照片。她长得很美，就像白天鹅，她的卷发就像春风那样柔软。可惜她的肖像被我弄丢了。……在西行的军列上。我手上只剩下这个。……战斗又要开始了，我却现在突然这样的多愁善感。这是不应当的，我已经是老兵了。……我知道，您也很年轻。……这是您的妻子？……您说得对，她的脸庞就像圣母那样散着柔光。……是个女孩？她在战火中出生，但注定会在和平的春光下成长，她的辫子里应该编上从来没有见过血和火药的野花。……您应当给她梳辫子，她的眼睛里应当只有幸福。……您会给她梳辫子的。……

我也给您看看我的照片吧。喏，就在这里。……我没有谈恋爱呢！看着大伙拿着心上人的照片摩挲端详，我也是羡慕得紧。我随身带着的只有阿廖沙的照片，就夹在怀表里。给您看看吧，这我最亲爱的同志，最好的朋友，阿列克谢·伊里奇。哈哈，其实他也……算啦，没什么。我们孩子时就待在一起，您猜怎么着，中学的时候我还是我们所在的共青团的支部书记。您瞧。……

我们长得像？也有人这样说过。他的头发颜色深一点，眼睛是温柔的蓝色，还带着眼镜。就是一副眼镜阻挡了他去当飞行员。他比其他人更懂得那些用金属铸造的鹤，结果他去做了个炮兵。阿廖沙中尉！……哈哈，和我是一样的。……

这块怀表也是他送给我的。战前我们是大学生，他学的是航天物理。他曾说，多么希望我们的祖国领空飞着世界上最强大的飞机，属于无产阶级自己的飞机。愿苏维埃飞得越来越高！甚至有一天我们能触碰到星星呢。战前我们也在同一所大学。……我？您知道的，我学的是政治哲学。我喜欢读书的日子，倒也不完全是因为安逸，瞧瞧，我可以用我全部的心灵同列宁同志交谈。……当然，现在也可以，我有时候会梦见夏伯阳呢。……是啊，只可惜我只学了一年多的光景。……在军校不太算读书嘛。……

这块怀表？噢，这块怀表是他送给我的生日礼物。……那是40年的冬天。……莫斯科的12月多么冷啊，前一天下了好大的一场雪，早上起来，窗外的冬青都盖上了沉甸甸的一层，就像雪里的卫兵。我起床，洗漱，发现阿廖沙不见了。……他去供应站排了好长的队，连着半个月，“天不亮就跑了出去，还好，今天买到了。”我还记得他那神气活现的样子，帽子上堆着的雪融化了顺着脸往下滴，也不知道是不是汗，在眼镜上蒙起了一层乳白色的雾气。……年轻的小伙子，血都是热乎的。……他把这块珍贵的怀表塞到我怀里，就像给我授勋的将军那样骄傲。……要我说啊，从家里带出来的，从自己最可亲的朋友手里接过的一块表，和军功章几乎是同等的价值。……咳咳，我们拼了命去要一块勋章，可不就是为了能喝一口家里的热牛奶？……你瞧，这是战前的产品，多漂亮，还浮雕了一颗星星。它走得也很准，……弹片擦了过去，可没打坏，国营钟表厂的东西质量可真行。……总得挂点彩才好意思说自己到过前线去，在这儿哪还有完美无缺的东西呢。……

接下来？我们去附近的小酒馆吃了一餐。什么东西都是那时候好，伏特加管够，现在我们喝的是什么啊。但是我从来没觉得过消毒酒精有那样香。……我又想起了那黄油煎饼和烤羊肉的味道，您说说。……虽然吧，我们现在吃得远远没有战前好，但是，能够吃能够喝的，多么可贵啊，空气好像都比那时候香甜。闻不到火药味反而鼻子难受，只要还能呼吸到自由的空气，还有什么不满足呢。……

接着说吧。接着我们去了红场，去瞻仰了伊里奇同志。……正直的莫斯科大学生，哈哈，您太过奖了。您见过他吗？……那好吧，我给您说说。他躺在那里，安详而宁静，就像睡着了，但又好像随时准备着睁开眼睛。“战斗的任务交给你们了，同志们！”……谢天谢地，他现在还依然平静地躺在苏维埃的心脏。……我们给他献了一束花。阿廖沙也给我送了一束花，红色的康乃馨，就像火把。然后，我们抱着花，沿着莫斯科河走啊走。……天气多冷啊，可小伙子们英勇无畏，冒着热乎乎的傻气。我们高声唱着歌，说着话，大谈我们的伟大的国家，我们的生活，我们的幸福。我们确实是幸福的，即使是现在。……大团大团的雪从路边的树枝上砸在我们头上，围巾里，但是我们从不知道避让。……结果我回去发了两天烧。但是当时怎么会想这些啊，我只看得到他深得接近栗色的金发结满了冰，那一双蓝眼睛是那样漂亮，就像平和宁静的蓝天，他向往的那种蓝天。那一束花就映在他的眼睛里，就像熊熊燃烧的火炬在自由的蓝天下。……看着那双眼睛，我就知道，我会怎样热切，真挚地爱着我的同志。……战前，红色是我最喜欢的颜色，但是刚刚上战场的时候，看了那么多血，那么多藏在破衣裳下被炸烂的肉，鲜艳的颜色总让我晕头转向。当然，现在好多了……算啦，算啦，没什么好抱怨的。……当然，红旗还是……

战争随着一年级暑假的开始打响了，就好像中学时候的放课铃。您那时候在哪？……我留在莫斯科，在一个机关单位帮忙。他正准备去找他姐姐，在乌克兰，她刚嫁了一名工程师。他还说邀请我去那里度假，结果，轰。……哪都去不成了，上前线吧。……在前线待了一段时间，我们一起读了军校，但是结业之后没分在同一个部队。……伤心是伤心，服从祖国需要和安排嘛。……拿着它，带上它，就当我永远跟你在一起。从此以后，这块怀表就跟着我，它也会跟着我。如果我足够幸运，它会跟随我到牺牲的那一刻。……哈哈，没什么，还是要面对现实。……

就要开始了，是的。……战斗的味道是闻得出来的。……团长拉我们去训话的时候告诉我们，谁第一个冲出战壕还能活着回来就有勋章。当然这跟我们没太大关系，谁第一个打穿德国佬的坦克谁就有勋章，反正是一个道理。可是这没必要，不要用奖赏来玷污战士们的高尚纯洁的动机。谁参军是为了闪闪发亮的金属片？都是为了保卫祖国嘛。冲了出去反而什么也不怕了。而且有命争奖赏可能没命拿。几个子弹，一块弹片下来，身上估计就没有好肉挂勋章了。就像我的阿廖沙。……

他？他没牺牲呢。……不要觉得冒犯，虽然说，这个光景真的牺牲了也…也没有什么吧。……他还在呼吸着自由的空气，就像我们一样。……他在罗斯托夫城受了伤，左肩几乎被炸烂了，但是他活了下来。……现在在后方休养，恢复得很好，真是个奇迹。起码他在信里是这么说的，“我可不能残废，我还要打德国鬼子。我很快就会回到前线，甚至还会有一套新的军官制服。”无所谓什么吧！愿他健康。只要我能收到他的信。……

他是赶不上这一场大会战了。我们所在的战场注定会载入史册。……哈哈，我猜的，我没跟朱可夫同志通过电话。……但是我历史学得很好，历史是有规律的，是螺旋上升的。而且，哎，每一场战役，每一滴血都应该载入史册……不过没关系，可以往更西边的地方去。反正我们也迟早要打到柏林，无论我具体能不能看到。……那边也更暖和。我们曾经筹划过毕业之后去黑海边玩上一个月，要买一辆喀斯车，从莫斯科开到克里米亚，夜里就隔着车窗户看星星。我战前刚考了驾照，现在倒是派上了用场。……不过也许过一段时间真的能亲眼见到黑海呢？我们很快就会打过去的。您说呢？……您是塞瓦斯托波尔人。……多美啊，听着您的话我好像能嗅到海水的气味，那是幸福的风吹拂过我们的脸颊，还有那阳光下波光粼粼的海面翻着玻璃一样的黑绿色。多美啊，我们很快就要解放您光荣的故乡的，我们很快就要打回去的。……

不要难过啦，好同志，我们很快就要打回去的。……把您的十字架挂在脖子上吧。愿，呃，愿您的上帝保佑您。……愿母亲的双手护佑您吧。她说得对，带着它，母亲的怀抱就会让您无坚不摧的。……您说吧，您已经听我说了这么多了。……您说吧，哭够了就不想家，就不害怕了。……

……拿起武器，准备战斗！……

把钢盔带上！回到战斗岗位！……该死的，该死的老虎，好家伙，瞄准！


End file.
